1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an adjustment fitting, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first fitting part and a second fitting part that is rotationally adjustable relative to the first fitting part about an axis of rotation, wherein the first fitting part has associated with it an outer wheel with internal teeth, in which wheel is inserted, in the manner of a wobble mechanism, an inner wheel with external teeth that is associated with the second fitting part, and wherein the inner wheel forms a receiving space that is eccentric to the axis of rotation, having an eccentric cam rotatably inserted in the eccentric receiving space, and having a drive shaft for driving the eccentric cam.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an adjustment fitting of this nature, the first fitting part and the second fitting part are connected in the manner of a wobble mechanism, wherein the inner wheel rolls with its external teeth along the internal teeth of the outer wheel with a wobbling motion when the eccentric cam is driven. The number of teeth in the external teeth differs from the number of teeth in the internal teeth. One full rotation of the eccentric cam results in a rotation of the inner wheel relative to the outer wheel by the difference in tooth count. An adjustment fitting with wobble mechanism has become established in the automotive industry for adjusting the backrest relative to the seat base of a motor vehicle seat. A wobble mechanism can be implemented with relatively few mechanical parts, and permits flat construction together with a transmission ratio desirable for adjustment.
An adjustment fitting of the aforementioned type is known from DE 10 2005 053 312 B3, for example. There, a cap is disclosed that can be clipped to the circumference of a rotary adjustment element by means of a radially flexible sealing lip, and that seals the receiving space against a fitting part under axial preloading. The radially flexible sealing lip is intended to prevent rotation of the cap relative to the fitting part and thus loss of seal. Instead, the cap rotates relative to the rotary adjustment element.
A cap for the receiving space is also known from DE 101 44 840 B4 for an adjustment fitting of the aforementioned type. In this design, the cap is composed of a sealing ring and a cover plate, wherein the outer edge of the sealing ring seals against a fitting part under axial preloading. The sealing ring there slides on the fitting part when the fitting is actuated.
In addition, an adjustment fitting with a cap of the above-mentioned type is known from DE 10 2005 056 728 B3. Here, too, the edge of the cap covers the eccentric receiving space under axial preloading.
The prior art caps for covering the eccentric receiving space serve to keep dirt and other contaminants away from the joint region of the adjustment fitting. In particular, no paint should get into the interior of the adjustment fitting during painting operations.
This is because an adjustment fitting is typically painted prior to use by a dip painting process, in particular a cathodic dip painting process, in order to achieve improved corrosion resistance. In this process, penetration of paint into the interior of the fitting is to be avoided, since paint that gets inside can undesirably affect the mechanical parts that make up the transmission. Under some circumstances, this may result in impaired functionality of the adjustment fitting.